Is it GAMEbang or GANGbang?
by Phanfun
Summary: A plan for revenge turns into an enjoyable gangbang, but it's not Mari that gets it!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so I know my username says "Phan" but I wanted to write this because I couldn't find any stories on this site that had this inevitable sex scene (Read the preface please) so yes it is rated M for smut. Also bear with me this is my 1st Smosh based fic! Also don't read if you don't like man-on-man sex._

**Jovenshire's (Josh) POV**

Mari and I walked into the studio before everyone else so we could set up for my wax job. To be honest I was freaking out inside I knew Mari knew how to wax a chest safely but still it was crazy to think I was okay with it. Mari pulled out a table and laid a cloth on it. "So can you lay down I think we should make sure your legs fit on this." I laid down and straightened my legs. Now I'm going to remind you I am quite tall. Luckily my legs fit, Mari leaned over me and grabbed the wax "I just want to make sure I bought enough of this stuff." I shrugged and undid my shirt. Mari ran her hand over the gears on my chest in a sexual way. "Will wax do anything to this?"

"No." Suddenly she bent over and kissed me. Now I'm not going to lie I liked it but half way through the kiss I remembered Matt or Sohinki if you want. I pulled away a little and Mari looked down at me confused "What's wrong?" I ran my hand through my hair looking in her sweet brown eyes "I can't kiss you Matt is...Matt's in love with you." She sighed "I know I love him too but I just..." I held her hand and kissed her head "Don't worry no one has to know!" She thanked me then pushed our lips together once again.

**Sohinki's (Matt) POV**

Me, Lasercorn, Ian and Anthony walked into the studio talking laughing "Oh man I can't wait to hear Joven scream like a little bitch!" Lasercorn joked, we all laughed with him then I opened the door. As I went in the room I saw Josh kissing Mari! My girlfriend! Josh saw me out of the corner of his eye and Mari jumped off his chest "Matt it's not what you think it is!" Josh yelled while still holding Mari. "Then what the fuck is it?!" I spat, tears starting to push to my eyes. "Matt listen to me!" Josh got up and started to walk towards me "Get the fuck away from me you fucking douchebag!" I turned and ran out the doors pushing past Lasercorn and Anthony who watched everything happen with wide eyes. Through the doors I could hear both Josh and Mari shouting my name.

I walked out to my car and slammed the door shut driving down the road until I didn't know where I was anymore. I pulled over in a park and walked outside kicking rocks on my way to a bench, as soon as I sat down the tears fell down my face. I swore under my breath, then I heard someone walking for me. It was the other 3 guys who had followed me in their cars. "Hey..." Lasercorn sat next to me and put his hand on my shoulder, Ian took a breath then said "Josh is on his way he really needs to talk to you."

"Well I really don't want to talk to him right now." Anthony sat down next to me shrugging "Hey you don't have to just hear him out okay?" I nodded.

A few minuets latter Josh walked over to us. When he was area feet from me he slowed down his feet questioning if he should keep walking, "Matt please don't hurt me!" I got up shaking off David (Lasercorn) and Anthony.

**Jovenshire's (Josh) POV**

I didn't even know what happened when Matt flew at me and took my feet out from under my feet. "You fucking bastard!" Even though Matt is something like 2 feet shorter than me he managed to keep me on the ground and hit my face over and over. David-thank got for him- grabbed Matt and pulled him off me. "Matt listen to him!" I laid on the ground listening to them talk as my entire head pounded in pain, blood was rushing out of my nose and mouth onto the concrete under me. I looked around and realized I couldn't see a damn thing, when I finally found my glasses I noticed there were a few cracks in one of the lenses. "Matt what the hell?" He spat at me his eyes full of tears and rage. "I would ask the same thing to you back-stabber!" I now had a little bit of anger in me "Okay Sohinki you don't know what the hell you're talking about! Look we were going to get ready and making sure I had a place to lay for the wax job when she made me un-do my shirt and then she just kissed me! Like, I had no idea what she was doing you have to believe me!" Matt stopped shaking and sat down hard. "I was just a pawn to her! I'm sorry Josh!" I wiped my nose and shrugged "It's all good! Hey to be honest I tried to tell her we couldn't kiss but she kept wanting to kiss me."

We sat around cleaning me and Matt up for a while then he got an idea "Fuck her literally!"

"You mean gang bang her?"

"If you guys want but I mostly want me and Joven." Ian and Anthony shrugged then Lasercorn held up a camera "Keep it in the boys?" I patted Matt's shoulders and he gave me a hug. The guys put the hands in a circle. "Gangbang!" Ian yelled winking at us.

**Mari's POV**

I sat in the studio in a seat in front of the TV crying. Suddenly my phone went off. It was Matt texting me that if I wanted to be I could be happy with Josh. My heart lifted a little but I knew deep down I had hurt him bad. The door creaked open and Josh poked his head in, "Hey." I flew into his arms resting my head on his large chest, this his strong arms wrapped around me "it's okay he's better he went home to cool off." I looked up at his eyes and saw a crack in his glasses "Oh my god your glasses what the hell happened?"

"When the guys went to talk to him I followed and he beat me up a bit." I gasped and he simply took his glasses off and threw them away, "for what I want now I won't need them." He bent down and kissed me. The fireworks went off again then he grabbed my breast. I gasped out his long boney fingers groped and pinched at my boobs. "Oh god please just fuck me now!" He laughed his sweet sexy laugh and pulled my shirt off, I undid his buttons and ran my hand over the gearbox once more "Time to get these ticking!" He kissed me hard then kissed my neck tingles shot up and down my spine as his hands slid into my bra. Finally we were both naked, he wasn't as thin as some men I had been with but it still turned me on majorly.

**Jovenshire's (Josh) POV**

As I slid my finger into her warm womanhood she moaned and I noticed she as already wet, "Are you ready?" She nodded then I slid my erection into her sex. We groaned in unison, I started to pump my hips faster against her sweet round ass. I felt her nails against my back digging into my flesh harder and harder. "Oh Josh harder harder!" She groaned then her warm spongy walls squeezed me making the friction that I needed to cum. "Oh I'm cumming!"

"Me too...oh god...cum with me Mari!" She screamed and I pulled out squirting baby batter to her breasts. "That was amazing!"

"I know I love you!" We kissed then there was a gas that filled the room knocking us both out.


	2. Sokinki gets wild

_Yes this is where people who don't like gay sex should leave..._

**Sohinki's (Matt) POV**

The rest of the gang heard the sounds of sex and starred to make a plan, "So I need one person to help me get back at Joven." Anthony raised his hand "Looks like Iancorn gets to bang Mari!" Ian smiled and kissed David everyone rolled their eyes then I undid the gas that knocked the 2 lovers out.

**Jovenshire's (Josh) POV**

When I finally came out of the gas I was listening to moans and grunts from none other than Ian, David and Mari. Now I was confused but not quite as confused as when I found my arms handcuffed above my head. "Um hello?" The sight of Mari being banged by Ian and David was covered by a naked Sohinki! My boner vanished instantly as Sohinki smiled down at me with evil eyes "Sohinki what the hell is going on?" He nodded to Anthony who put his hand over my mouth and also grabbed my neck choking me lightly. Sohinki rubbed his hands together and said "So I'm going to show you had how bad it sucks to be fucked over by your best friend! Should we stretch him first?" I nodded begging "Oh yes please, please stretch me before please, please!" Anthony held a small bottle of lube but Sohinki shook his head and the realization settled into me. I was going to be raped without any lube what so ever! Anthony walked in front of me and ran his hand down my chest taking time to run his hand over my slightly hairy stomach. "Mmm. Can I jam my finger inside him?"

"He's all yours!" My eyes widened and fear settled when Anthony just barely spit on his fingers before jamming them into my ass! Pain shot through my entire body a ripping, stretching stinging feeling in my sensitive ring. "Ah no, no, no, no, no, no please take them out, please!" Anthony kept them in scissoring and ripping my ass open. Finally they were pulled out, still it got worse. David, who as you know has a strange obsession with balls, crawled between my legs and looked up and down my, now, erect penis. He ran his hand up and down the back side of the dick before leaning in and licking my balls. "No oh god! David don't do that!" David smiled then he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh. Sohinki was laughing as I screamed and writhed on the ground, "OWWWW! Please let go I will do anything!" Anthony was behind my head holding me, tauntingly, petting my hair as if everything would be ok. Sohinki was sitting in a chair while Mari gave him a blowjob, then there was Ian he was right in front of me smiling. "Anything?" The pain in my nuts was still there and now David was starting to work his teeth over each side of the ball-sack in his mouth. "Anything just get him off my nuts!" Ian moved closer pushing his cock against my mouth "Suck it." Now this was WAY too far they knew I wasn't gay neither was anyone, except for Ian and David apparently, "Pinch his nose Anthony!" Anthony reached his hand over and pinched my nose. I held my breath as long as I could. Ian was still rubbing his cock over my lips. "Come on, bitch, you know you want it!" It turned into too much and I opened my mouth to take a huge breath, Ian took that time to shove his monster huge dick into my mouth, now it was quite a shock that it didn't taste like much but it was rubbery and hurt my jaw a lot. "Oh. Yeah you like that bitch!" Tears sprung to my eyes as I was degraded to a whore by my "best" friends.

**Sohinki's (Matt) POV**

Ian pushed deeper into Josh's throat his cock hitting the back of this poor guys throat. I heard him gag and choke his breath coming out spit filled and heavy. At last moment I remembered his gag reflex! "Ian don't go that deep!"

"Aw why?!"

"Gag reflex!" When Ian took his cock out I heard a loud sigh from Josh. He was so far from being done over an amount of time we learned that Ian has the biggest junk so he would be the one to rape Josh, and now was the time.

**Jovenshire's (Josh) POV**

Finally everything stopped, Ian pulled out David let go of my balls, Mari and Sohinki got up but Anthony kept where he was. "So Ian what is the surprise we have for Joven here?" Anthony grabbed my legs and lifted them to my wrists, opening my ass for anyone in the room. My eyebrows furrowed and my mouth fell "Wait what?!" Ian nodded bending down and kissing my stiff lips. "We get to use your ass as much as we want to!" "WHY!?"

"Stealing a girl friend, uncool plus we all know you want to be our little bitch!"


	3. Chapter 3: The end

_So this part's ending will be a little smut but with a little fluff. I went away from the rape because I'm sure I would get a lot of comments against it also I felt like ending on a happy note!_

**Sohinki's(Matt) POV**

By now Josh was freaking out he was trying to pull his arms from the cuffs and his legs from Anthony. "Please, Sohinki don't do this to me! Mari! Oh god please make him stop!" Mari went over to him and whispered something to him. She then went back to me and .pushed her soft lips against mine. "Do you want me to suck you again?"

"Only if. You want to dear." she smiled when I called her dear because she knew I was no longer mad at her but at Josh. Then came the moment I was waiting for this entire time. Ian lined his cock up with Josh's ass-hole. Josh was now unhooked from the chair but he wasn't free, David and Anthony were holding his arms still while he screamed for mercy. Ian gave once sharp shove and his long extremely thick cock was buried an inch into Josh's ass hole. "AHHH! IAN PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME! AHHHGHH PULL OUT PLEASE!" I did feel bad for him but at the same time I knew this is what had to be done. Tears now fell from Josh's eyes as Ian tried to push more of his monster into Josh.

**Jovenshire's (Josh) POV**

Ian shoved his cock into my ass and there was an ache that spread throughout my entire body. It was burning, ripping and sore all over. "Ian please don't do this I know you really don't want to do this to me!" Ian kissed me lightly and laughed "Oh silly you know that I haven't had some sex in a while why would I turn down a fresh virgin hole?" tears fell faster when the realization dawned on me: I would be their bitch forever. There was no way I was going to quit Smoshgames and if I moved out with David and Matt where would I go to Mari's yeah right! My thoughts were soon interrupted when Ian tried to shove more of his monster inside of me. I screamed out this time ripping my arms from Anthony and David latching onto Ian choking him and pushing him out of my ass. It was a short lived victory though as Sohinki took action as their leader and knocked me out with one quick smash to my face.

Waking up i was in the most pain that I had ever been in it was clear that when I was out hey had taken advantage of me raping my ass and mouth. "You weren't with us to feel Ian take your virginity so now I get to do it all over again." In the studios there was zero light and no sound whatsoever! The only thing there was...David. Apparently I was dressed by him and he was sitting next to me stroking my hair lightly. "David?"

"Hey, Sohinki left you a note to read." reading over the note it was an apology that he forgave me and he was sorry he let everyone rape me. "Why are you here?"

"Because after all of this I wanted to tell you something." Raising my eyebrows I asked "What is it?"

"I...I love you." He looked away from me, I leaned in and kissed him. Our lips met and he sighed "Does that mean you love me too?"

"Yes it does!"

**Lasercorn's (David) POV**

To be honest I have been gay for a long time the Smoshgames crew knew but never told our viewers. The whole Iancorn thing was a joke that held for a while but it never felt right that people wanted me and Ian together because I loved Josh. Josh smiled down at me and held my face in his large hands "David...I was hoping with all my heart you would say that!"

"Then why did you kiss Mari and have sex with her?"

"Because I wanted to bull shit myself and tell myself that I still liked girls." I laughed and gave him a big hug. The world seemed to be in place now nothing could take us apart. "What about Matt when we go home he's going to wonder what happened!"

We went home and there was Matt and Mari sitting at the dinner table eating pizza. "Hey we were waiting for you 2 to come home!"

"Why is Mari here?"

"She's moving in with us!" Josh bent over and kissed my head "I'm going to go take a shower love you."

"Love you." I sat down next to Mari, Matt's mouth was hovering over a piece of pizza staring at me in shock! "So you guys are a thing now?"

"Well um...yeah I mean..." Mari cut in "Well I was the first one to kiss him, I feel worse now he's gay!?"

"Well apparently!"

**Jovenshire's(Josh)POV**

I stepped n the shower thinking about everything that had happened. It took me being raped to finally come out as gay. My best friend is having his girlfriend move in! Then something I thought came to mind Now this was WAY too far they knew I wasn't gay neither was anyone, except for Ian and David apparently that wasn't true anymore. I guessed it was just in the moment I was scared to be raped. "Hey you still in the Shower?"

"Yeah why?" when I poked my head out of the shower and there was Mari! She was sitting on the toilet seat looking up at me "Um does Matt now you're in here?"

"Yeah don't worry!"

"So what do you need to talk about?" I went under the stream of water washing my hair free of semen "Well I'm sorry."

"For what?" I heard her take a breath then say "I got you raped. I kissed you even though I was dating your best friend."

"Mari...I actually want to thank you for that." I said right as I got out wrapping a towel around my waist. "You helped me find my true love." She blushed and gave me a kiss on the cheek "Get dressed we have the wax job soon."

As I went out the door changed and clean Matt came out of his room and stuck his hand out "So we're good?"

"Yeah." I grabbed his hand and wrapped my arm around David as we walked out to the cars ready for the most hilarious video to come.


	4. the aftermath

_Hi guys I'm off and on with the whole Smosh thing but you know. This is a Lasershire fic that is very um...smut filled. Have fun! Oh yeah 3rd person once again so...also! I came to the realization that Lasercorn (David) is still engaged! What the boobs!? Yeah so um I might do something about that but for now enjoy!_

Matt Sohinki and Mari Takinashi yawned as they edited the latest video "Hey Josh can you um...go..." Another yawn stopped his words "Can you finish this with David?" Josh at this point was just as tired but powering through so he could watch his boyfriend kick ass in Chivalry "Yeah sure!" David turned around and yawned "FINE!" He got up and kissed Josh running his hand through his hair "Good night!" Matt flipped them off then Mari just laughed!

Late at night Josh put his arm around David's shoulders pulling him into his chest "What are you doing?"

"You know they're asleep right?" David spun around looking at his handsome lover and said "Yeah...what do you want to do?"

"Something noisy!" David kissed Josh hard winding his tongue into Josh's "I think that was a yes?" David hit Josh's chest but then nestled into it rubbing his hand over Josh's chest "Very funny Joshua!" The 2 laughed then finally David and Josh got up.

Josh went into his room and David snuck around the house then flew into Josh's room. He grabbed Josh's waist and tackled him onto the bed! "Whoa! David what the hell!" David rocked his hips back and forth on Josh's crotch! "Oh god! David don't you dare do that!" David let out a long sensual moan when Josh grabbed his erection thr balls "Let's fuck!"

Within a matter if seconds they were both naked and wrapped up in each other with a light blanket over them. "I love you!" Josh muttered his voice muffled in David's shoulder "I love you too...I want you now!" Josh looked at the smaller, yet older, man in his arms "What-What do you mean!?" David pushed his lips onto Josh's and said "I want you to fuck me hard!" Josh looked down at David his eyes still a little bit in shock! "Oh I see what you mean! I can do that!" Josh rolled on top of his lover spreading his legs. David looked at the dark haired co-star above him smiling "Oh god please stretch me a little!" Josh grabbed a small bottle of lube from his drawer and ran it over David's ass-hole. "Yeah just do it!" Josh slid a finger in finger slowly "You okay?"

"Yeah keep going." Josh then suddenly rammed in a second finger "OW! Goddammit you fucker!" Josh laughed then scissored his fingers in the ass-hole. Then he was done, Josh lined his cock up with the ripe-pink ass-hole. "Okay I'm going to push in..." As Josh pushed inside he watched David's face for any changes. David winced feeling the stretching feeling return as well as the feeling of being stuffed to the brim. "That's all you took it all!" David let out his breath as Josh started to thrust out a little. "Wait, wait, wait one second!" David pushed on Josh's shoulders as the pain became too much. "Just let me get used to you...oh god you're so big!" Josh fell forward kissing his boyfriend wrapping his arms around the small shoulders "You're so tight!" David screamed in the shoulder above him once the giant monster buried inside him pulled out "You okay?"

"Yeah just go for a while until I get used to it!" Josh looked at him for a while and then pushed himself up off the bed a little and started to thrust harder.

David was screaming now but not in pain anymore in a white pleasure, he screamed Josh's name as he was fucked hard. Josh was now moaning with David his eyes closed and his body hot. Their toes curled, eyes closed, mouthes opened in silent and loud moans of pleasure, David's nails digging deep into Josh's back. Suddenly David screamed and threw his head back arching his spine. "I'M CUMMING!" His cum exploded out of his cock and onto his chest. Josh was now thrusting harder and faster than he had ever fucked in his entire life! "DAVID!" he exploded deep in his lover's ass-hole. David moaned again this time an aftershock of his orgasm.

Josh now laid next to his, cum covered happy, boy friend. "How was that?" David squeezed Josh's penis a little and smiled "That was the best sex I have had in my life!" Josh smiled then David looked at him with evil eyes. "What are you thinking of?" the older cum covered man wiped a little cum off his chest and pushed his fingers to his clean boyfriend. Josh smiled and licked the cum covered fingers until they were cleaned "Mmmm your cum is so tasty!" David then fed him the cum off his fingers until he was clean.

Suddenly the door opened and Josh threw the covers over both of them and both pretended to sleep Sohinki was at the door "David! Josh? JOOOOVEN? LASERCOOOOORN!?" He grunted and hit Josh's head "You stupid motherfucker! If you're awake shut the fuck up!"

Sohinki left then Josh got up laughing with David "That was fucking hilarious!" They both laughed then David started to run his finger over Josh's ass-hole. "Do you wanna loose this part of your virginity?"


	5. Lovers

Josh just jumped a little and gave a sad look "I don't know since that little...adventure of Sohinki's I really don't want anyone, you know, touching me." David smiled and just pulled his hand away pushing his lips to Josh's. "You know you can trust me you know that!" Josh then started to cry lightly "I'm scared, I want to prove I love you but...I just can't do it!" David wiped the tears away slowly looking at the sweet brown eyes where the tears fell from. "I know that you want to prove it and I know that you don't want to. I'm not going to make you." Josh held David's soothing hand and kissed it. "Please be careful." David looked at him with wide eyes "What?"

"I want to prove I love you." David slowly rolled himself on top of the trembling, scared man "Babe I would never ever in my life hurt you!" he slowly ran his fingers through Josh's hair and then kissed him. "Just spread you legs a little. I swear I will be careful." Josh looked at the man above him, seeing the love and care in the smooth eyes he slid his legs open and held the hand that slowly ran down his leg. He felt a cold brush op against his sensitive skin. When he jumped David held his face and said "Don't worry it's just lube it's nothing yet!" Josh nodded the memories of the terrible gang-bang ran through his scarred mind. His thoughts were snapped when he felt a thick finger slide into his arse. "It's just my finger don't worry!"

Feeling his boyfriend tense up on his finger David paused for a second. His heart said to make sure that the man he loved was comfortable bit at the same time his dick said to fuck him as hard as he could. "David, screw what I said before! Please just fuck me NOW!" David nodded but his heart was still trying to speak. He slid a second finger in, when he looked up he saw Josh tense and close his eyes. He thought to himself-if he's having issues now then he many not ever take my dick- then he started to scissor them and finger fuck him hard. "OH! That feels so good!" suddenly he pulled his fingers out.

Josh felt the fingers leave and a sudden feeling of emptiness took over him. "David?" He felt the man move between his legs and get the lube again. David started to lube his manhood up and now he was ready to fuck Josh. Josh now was freaking out his body was tense and he didn't know if he was ready for it. "Please go slow..." David pushed the head of his cock into Josh's arse and slowly. Josh screamed out keeping Matt in mind now. Josh bit deep into David's shoulder as the pain increased. His ass was now being stretched and filled to the brim. "Okay that's all! You did it!" David ran his hand over Josh's cock and kissed him hard. "I'm going to start to move now!" Josh now felt the fear of a penis inside of him was now realized. He felt the giant object in his sore ass moved out. It was pulled out a few inches then jabbed back in. He screamed in pain as the penis dug deep his ass. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just keep going!" David up off his chest a little and started to fuck hard. He was screaming and moaning now. Pain was no more for these 2 lovers caught in a heat of sex and love. Now David was moaning just as loud now burying his cock so deep it seemed as though he wanted his balls to go in as well. The pause made it clear David was cumming, almost instinctively David grabbed Josh's penis and started to pump him hard. Josh arced his back as his orgasm hit him hard! "OH SHIT!" his cum exploded all over David's face and throat.

David fell back next to Josh's side and kissed him lightly "You're amazing!" Josh muttered out tired. David just laughed "I think you need to sleep now!" Josh put his chin under David's and fell fast asleep. David put his chin on his head and fell asleep with him.


End file.
